Soccer Love
by WinterRose02
Summary: Peeta Mellark is a famous MLS player. His dream is to one day win the MLS cup. But his plans are turned upside down when he meets Katniss Everdeen, a Barista at Starbucks. Peeta thinks it is love at first sight, and when these two completely different souls start a relationship, Peeta realizes that Katniss Everdeen might be worth the risk of him losing the MLS cup. Modern-day AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi!**

 **Okay, so I've always loved soccer, so I wanted to write a FanFiction about it, but not just any FanFiction, a Hunger Games FanFiction.**

 **If you have a problem with The Portland Timbers then please don't shoot me in the head. I admit, it can sometimes be hard to like them, but usually they are a very likable team and I enjoy them very much.**

 **If you have any suggestions then you can leave it in the reviews and I will listen. Also, ideas for the story is always welcome.**

 **Let me know how you like the story and if I should continue it.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Come on, Katniss!" My little sister Prim begs me. "You have to come!"

"I don't see how going to a soccer game with you and your boyfriend is going to be any fun for me." I argue. Prim's boyfriend, Rory Hawthorne, is 23 years old and Prim and him met in College when Prim was getting her medical degree.

"Rory's brother is playing tonight and they both really wanted you to come." She bats her eyes, begging for me to agree. "Besides, you need to get out of the house!"

"I do leave the house!" I say. "I leave everyday to work so I can pay our rent."

"Please, Katniss." She continues begging. "Would it be so bad?" She has a point. I guess I could go and maybe leave if I get bored.

"Fine." I huff. "But if I go then I have the right to leave any moment I feel like it, got it?"

"Yes!" She squeals. "It'll be fun! You'll see!"

"Whatever you say." I say. "What time is the game?"

"Seven o'clock." She tells me. "Oh and before I forget!" She reaches down into her purse and pulls out a green and white Timbers jersey. She flips it over and the back has a giant 8 and right above it it says 'Mellark'.

"You've got to be kidding me." I pout. I take it and look closer at the bright colors. "Who is Mellark anyways?"

"He's the teams best offense and the best player!" She says proudly.

"Why didn't you just give me the Hawthorne jersey?" I ask. "That's who we're going to see, right?"

"Yes, but Gale isn't the best player." She says.

"But they're all good, Prim." I laugh. "They are in Major League Soccer after all."

"Yeah, but not all of them are the best." She smiles. "Besides, I think Peeta is the cutest anyways."

"Peeta?" I ask. "Is that his name?"

"Yeah!" She says. "We have to leave now!"

"Now? It's only five o'clock."

"You don't want to wait in the ticket booth line forever, do you?"

"I guess not."

"Then get that shirt on and come on."

Once we get to the Providence Park Stadium in Portland, Oregon I am surprised to see that it is already filling up with people.

"Wow, are all these people really this enthusiastic about soccer?" I ask Prim as I watch people with green and white painted down either side of their body and screaming obscenities at the opposing teams fans, who are wearing white and blue colors.

Prim doesn't answer my question so I ask another question. "Who are they playing against?"

"The Vancouver Whitecaps." She tells me. "It's their first game of the season so people are pretty excited. Oh... There's Rory!" I see Prim heading towards him and notice we are about to be seated in the front row.

"Prim?" I ask catching up to her and taking my seat next to her and Rory. "How did we get such good seats?"

"Gale Hawthorne is his brother." She says. "See, he's right there." She points towards a tall man with brown hair and tan skin. He is heading towards the field like the rest of the Timbers are doing.

I look around at all the different players and spot number 8, Peeta Mellark. Prim was right about him being cute but I don't really care. He'd never be interested in me anyways.

Soon the game starts and I watch as the ball is passed back and forth between the players. I notice all the players on Mellark's team are usually passing the ball to him. I watch him do many different moves that are cool but I have no idea what they are called, or if they even have a name.

"Pass the ball!" I hear the different teammates yell.

"What the hell was that?!" More people yell, but this time they are from the crowd.

I see all the players stop suddenly.

"What's going on?" I ask Prim.

"They're having a time-out."

"Did they do something they weren't supposed to do?" I ask.

"No." She laughs. "They do this every game."

"Oh."

The Timbers are huddled around their coach, probably coming up with a game plan. So far the Timbers had been winning, but it looks like the score is too close together so they might need a new game plan or something.

I watch them in their conversation and see the Mellark boy's eyes fall onto mine. They're blue, bright blue and sweet. I ignore it and wait for the game to start again. But I can't ignore the smile Mellark gives me, a sweet warm smile. I look down, refusing to smile back.

The game starts up again and the Timbers take the lead. By the end The Timber and Vancouver Whitecaps are tied, 25 to 25. So the Mellark kid shoots a ball into the other teams goal, Prim says it's called a shootout and if he makes it then the Timbers win. Peeta kicks the ball and makes it into the goal and everyone cheers, others booing.

He glances my way one more time and gives me the same smile he had given me earlier. I ignore it again, figuring he's probably directing it towards someone else, like his girlfriend. Of course he would have a girlfriend why wouldn't he?

"Hey, Katniss, Prim." Rory says. "The guys are going to Horse Brass Pub to celebrate, wanna come?"

"Sure!" Prim answers.

"Katniss?" Rory asks.

"I don't know, it's getting late." I say.

"Come on Katniss!" Prim begs. "It's be fun."

"How are we going to get home if we're drunk afterwards?" I ask.

"We can take the bus home." She says. "Besides, I don't think either one of us are going to be drinking that much anyways."

"Well... okay, but we won't stay out too long."

"Yay!"

Once at the Pub we see all the soccer players from the Timbers team being loud and obnoxious. Great, just what I need to give me a massive headache.

"Victory!" They shout, clinging their glasses together.

"Are you getting a drink, Prim?" I ask her.

"Of course!" She says. "When have I come to the bar and not have gotten a drink?" She jokes. Prim was never much of a drinker. After mom and dad passed away I took on the responsibility of taking care of Prim. At that time Prim was just starting college and so I had to work three jobs to pay off her college fees. After all that I had been more of a drinker because I had endured a little bit worse than Prim had.

"What will it be?" The man at the front asks Prim and I.

"I'll just have a hard lemonade." I say.

"I'll have that too." Prim says.

"Two lemonades coming up." He answers and hands us two cups of hard lemonade and we hand him the money.

"Hey, look." Prim says. "There's Peeta. Don't think I didn't see you two staring at each other the whole game." She giggles.

"Shut up, Prim!" I say. "I wasn't staring at anybody."

"Sure you weren't." She giggles. "Oh! He's looking over here!" I see Peeta looking our way with a grin across his face. Then he starts walking over in our direction, away from all his teammates.

"I'll leave you two alone." Prim smiles and walks away to rejoin her boyfriend.

"Hi." Peeta smiles at me.

"Um... hello." I say nervously.

"What's your name?" He smiles.

"Katniss... Katniss Everdeen." I say. "And your Peeta Mellark, right?"

"That's right." He says. "Nice shirt." He smiles at my 'Mellark' jersey.

"Oh... uh, thanks."

"Can I buy you another drink?" He offers.

"Um, I don't know. I don't really want to get drunk tonight."

"Are you sure?" He asks. "How 'bout a beer?"

"I think I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Okay." He seems very cocky but friendly at the same time. I don't know if I like the cockiness though. That's kinda a red flag. But he is a professional soccer player after all. "Well, um, I was wondering if you would like to do something with me sometime?"

"Like what?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe dinner at my place."

"Really?" I ask. "I work at Starbucks, I make little money while your a millionaire. Why would you want to go out with me?"

"Why not?" He smiles. "I don't need a girl with money."

I know most girls would jump on the spot of being asked out by a professional athlete, but I'm not like other girls. Sure, he's sweet but I don't think I'm cut out for a relationship. That was always Prim's thing.

"I don't think so." I tell him.

"Why?" He asks calmly.

"Same reason as you, I don't need someone with money." I say. "And trust me, I know how this will turn out. It'll just end badly and I've gone through enough pain in my life, I don't need anymore of it."

"Please?" He begs. "Just one date and then you can decide whether or not you want to see me again. I'll leave it up to you and if you say no after the first date then I won't pressure you anymore."

"One date?"

"Just one." He has hope in his eyes and I can't deny that.

"Okay, I'll give you my number and then you can call me to figure out a time."

"Sounds great." He has a huge cheeky grin on his face. It's cute, but I won't get lured into his trap. Wait, maybe I'm already in his trap?

I take a napkin and write my name and number on it for him.

"Here." I hand him the napkin and he examines it.

"I'll call you." He tells me.

"I need to get going." I tell him.

"Okay, but take my coat." He says. "It's cold out there. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, I think I'm good. Prim and I will just be taking the bus."

"But it's dark out. It's dangerous." He says. "I could drive the both of you home."

"No." I say simply. "We're fine and you promised not to pressure me."

"Okay, but be careful." He says.

"Okay." I roll my eyes. "Come on, Prim. It's time to go home."

She waves to Rory and gives him a kiss and then we are out the door.

"So, how did it go with Peeta?" Prim asks as we walk to the bus stop.

I ignore her question. "We can pick up our car in the morning." I say.

"Katniss, what happened between you and Peeta?"

"Nothing." I say. "He just asked me to dinner that's all."

"OMG! That's awesome!" She squeals. "Just imagine, you dating a millionaire! That'd be amazing."

"Why is all people can think about is his money?" I ask. "He has some good qualities that people could pay a little more attention to."

"Oh, so you like his qualities?"

"I never said that!"

"So you don't like his qualities?"

"I never said that either."

"Then what do you like about him?" She pesters me.

"I don't know him well enough to answer that." I say.

"Come on, you must have noticed something about him that you liked."

"Well, he was friendly." I say. "And his cockiness was kinda cute."

"I knew it!" She says. "You have a crush on him."

"I didn't say that." I defend myself. "And how would you know if I did."

"If you don't like him then why did you give him your number?"

"How did you know I gave him my number?" I ask.

"Don't think I wasn't watching your every move with him." She tells me. "A total hunk was talking to my sister and flirting with her, of course I had to see that."

"Don't tell me your going to sneak in on our date?"

"Oh, so it is a date."

"No!" I say quickly. "We're just going to hang out."

"Then why did you call it a date?"

"Because... because I didn't!" I say. She starts laughing. "Prim are you drunk? Your happier than normal."

"I'm only a little drunk. But that's just because one of the teammates, Finnick, dared me to drink two whole bottles of beer!" She laughs.

"Oh my God! Now I'm going to have to take care of you, you sick puppy." I say. "Why did you even listen to him?"

"I wasn't going to back down." She tells me. "I'm tougher than you think."

"Okay, but don't expect me to feed you in the morning and don't blame me when you start puking your guts out. This is on you." This is probably the first time Prim has ever gotten drunk, and I don't know why she would be so irresponsible. I guess I can't blame her since I get drunk a lot anyways. And she's only a little drunk, so I guess no harm is really done.

Once home, Prim goes straight to her room and goes to bed. I stay awake for a little bit to check my Facebook. I have a new friend request from... Peeta Mellark. What would he be doing searching my name on Facebook this late? Might as well accept it.

I click the accept button and go to his profile page. His profile picture is him and two of his friends, one I recognize to be Gale the other I assume is Finnick. His whole profile is filled with pictures of him and his friends, mostly with a soccer ball or on the field.

It feels wrong to be snooping around on his Facebook so I quickly close my computer screen.

" _Meow."_ I hear Prim's wretched cat, Buttercup purr.

"I fed you already." I growl at him. "Go sleep with Prim!"

He hisses at me and then runs off to join Prim in her slumber.

After that I decide to go to bed. And maybe, just maybe, my mind won't be filled with thoughts of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI PEOPLE!**

 **Hope you will enjoy this chapter, I am so excited to write it because I don't have a life so I devote everything I have to Fanfiction. And because it is summer and I have nothing to do since school is out.**

 **Let's start this chapter, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I wake up in the morning to my phone buzzing. The number that shows up on the screen is an unknown one. I press the button to answer the ringing.

"Hello?" I say into my iPhone.

"Hey, Katniss!" A male voice says. "It's Peeta!"

"You do realize it's 8 in the morning, right?"

"Sorry, I have to go to the field this morning so I wanted to know if you could come over for dinner tonight?" He asks. "Unless your busy tonight."

"No, I'm free." I say. "What time?"

"Will 6 work?" He asks.

"Yeah, that'll be perfect."

"Great!" He says. "So, I'll pick you up then?"

"Yeah." I give him my address and I hear him scribble it on a piece of paper.

"Great." He says. "I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and set it on my nightstand.

"Katniss!" Prim calls from the kitchen. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah!" I call back and get up, wrapping my furry robe around my body.

"Who were you talking to?" She asks as I take my seat at the table.

"I was just on the phone."

"With who?" She bribes.

"None of your business." I tell her.

"Come on. Please tell me."

"Do I snoop around in your personal life?" I ask her.

"Yes, you do." She says. "Now tell me."

"It was just Peeta!"

"Ooo... getting romantic with him?"

"Oh, shut up!" I say. "Before I fry your cat!"

"You say that all the time, but you never actually do it." She rolls her eyes.

"Then this one is more of a threat, because I will do it." I warn her.

"Yeah, if you want to get arrested for murder."

"Just make me some coffee."

"Okay, your highness." She blabs.

"Watch your mouth missy!" I warn. "I can easily kick you out of this apartment."

"You can't, I pay half the rent."

"Well then I guess your lucky the streets are free of rent. You won't have to worry about that anymore."

"Okay, okay!" She says. "Here's your eggs."

"Do you work today?" I ask her.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Noon to seven." She says. "Will you be home? Maybe we could hit the bar."

"Nah." I tell her. "I'm going over to Peeta's."

"Okay, I'll ask Rory if he'll go out with me."

"You have a couple hours until you work, wanna do something?" I ask.

"Like what?" She asks.

"I don't know, your choice."

"How about Washington Park?" She asks. "I want to look at the flowers."

"Okay, I'll get ready." I finish my eggs and head into my room to put on skinny jeans and a dark green t-shirt with high brown leather boots. I brush my teeth and then my hair, putting it into my typical braid.

"Ready to go?" I ask Prim.

"Yeah, just gotta get my shoes on." She says and heads into her room. "Okay, ready."

Once we get to Washington Park, which really isn't that far from our apartment, we start walking around and looking at all the flowers and the lake.

"It's so beautiful this time of year." Prim tells me.

"Yeah, but cold as hell." I say, stuffing my hands deeper into my fleece jacket.

"That's just the morning air." She tells me. "Isn't it nice."

"Yeah, if you like getting frostbite."

"Your over exaggerating." She says. "Morning March air is not going to give you frostbite, trust me."

"Why should I trust you?" I laugh, lightening the mood.

"Because, unlike you, I am not a drunkard twenty-six year old." She teases me.

"I'm not the one who got drunk on beer last night, remember?" I say. "That was you, drunken bastard." I tease her back.

"Excuse me?" She acts offended. "If it wasn't for me you'd be living on the streets and eating out of trash cans."

"Touche." I giggle.

"It looks like we both need each other to live." She laughs.

"We're all we have left, Prim." I tell her seriously. "After mom and dad passed away we were left with only Uncle Everdeen and we DO NOT want to go near him anytime soon. Especially after his wife left him and took the kids."

"All that stuffs in the past now." Prim says. "Let's not even worry about them. It's just me and you, the two drunken sisters." We both laugh.

"We don't even get drunk that much." I laugh. "Last night was your first night ever getting drunk, and you didn't even get drunk enough to feel sick. You just look like it's your time of month."

"Well maybe I didn't want to look good today." She says. "I just wanted to come here to get some fresh air before my long day at work."

"I'm glad I don't work today."

"Are you bragging?" She laughs.

"Maybe I am." I nudge her softly in the arm, smiling. "Can we go home now? It's getting cold and you still have to get ready for work."

"Okay." She says. "And _you_ need to get ready for your date." She giggles at me.

"No I don't." I say. "I still have hours. I probably won't even start getting ready until 5 anyways."

"Okay, but let's stop by Starbucks to get a coffee."

"Prim we already had coffee today."

"Well, I want more." She says.

"Okay." I say. "But don't drink too much, it'll ruin your teeth."

"Okay, mom."

"Don't you ever call me that again." I pretend to be mad.

"Well maybe if you didn't act like one then I wouldn't have to call you one."

"Maybe if I had a baby in my stomach, EVER, then I could be called mom. But certainly not by you."

"Are you saying you want a baby?" She asks.

"NO!" I say quickly. "If I was to have a baby then I would get married first and I am POSITIVE that I will never get marry and never have children."

"I want children someday." She smiles.

"Of course you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your more of a motherly type." I say. "I could never have the patience to do that kind of thing."

"I think you'd be good at it." She says. "You took care of me for years after mom and dad died."

"Yeah, and look how you turned out." I can't hide the smile that forms on my lips.

"Hey." She says. "That was very disrespectful, missy." She can't hide the smile either though.

We get to Starbucks and the line is going out the door.

"Can't you go ahead of everyone since you work here?" Prim asks.

"I don't know, I've never tried before." I go inside, dodging all the people as I enter. "Rue!" I call out to my fellow employee who is working on making somebody's coffee. "Rue, my sister has to get to work and she doesn't have time to wait in line, do you mind if I make her a coffee real quick?"

"Sure, no problem. Come on back here." She smiles at me.

"Thank you. What do you want Prim?" I ask.

"A small chocolate frappacino." She tells me.

"Really, Prim?" I ask. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are twenty-three."

"Yeah, well I'm not the one buying hot cocoa's from Fred Meyers." She giggles.

"You drink them too." I finish making her coffee and hand it to her. She gives me the money and I put it in the register and then we are out the door.

"Thanks for making this, Kat." Prim says. "It taste better than how the other guys make it."

"Thanks." I smile.

* * *

At around 4:45 I start getting ready for dinner. I put on my nicest skinny jeans and a red button up shirt. I don't know what exactly he's wanting me to wear, formal or informal, but I guess this will do. I don't fix my hair or anything though, it looks fine from all the hassle I've been through today.

An hour later the doorbell rings and I go to get it.

"Hi, Peeta." I say.

"Hi." He is wearing jeans and a t-shirt so I guess I'm dressed fine. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." I grab my purse and put my shoes on then follow him out the door.

"How are you?" He asks me.

"Good, just spent sometime with Prim and then she had to go to work. You?"

"I had practice with the guys and then I just went home."

I smile at him and ask, "What are you making for dinner?"

"It's a surprise." He says.

"It can't be that much of a surprise." I smile. "It's just dinner."

"Yeah, but it's a special dinner." He smiles the same cute cheeky smile.

"What makes it so special?" I ask curiously.

"Because you'll be there." He says. We get down to his car. It is a red sports car, a Mustang, with two black stripes down the middle.

"Fancy car." I say.

"Thanks." He says. "It's kinda old, but it will work for now."

"Old?" I ask. "It looks brand new." He smiles and looks down. I go to grab the door handle, but he beats me to it.

"Let me get that for you." He opens the car door.

"Thank you." I smile.

His house is huge compared to mine, but a decent size. I would expect him to have a much bigger house with all the money he makes, but I guess he is trying to be modest.

"Something smells good." I smile. "Can you tell me what it is now?"

"Just sit down here." He pulls a chair out for me to sit in at a medium sized table. "I'll bring out our food."

A few minutes later he brings out a pot with a lid over it so I can't see what's inside. He opens it up and I see what is inside. Chicken Dijon. I've loved this since I was a kid.

"Oh my God." I smile. "I love Chicken Dijon."

"You do?" He smiles. I nod my head.

"It's my favorite."

"Mine too." He smiles.

We eat the food and I help myself to seconds.

"This is amazing, Peeta." I tell him. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mom taught me." He says. "She owned a restaurant up in Montana, where I had grown up. She taught my brothers how to cook too."

"Do you, um, do you think you could teach me?" I ask nervously.

"Of course." He says. "I'd love to teach you."

"Thank you." I smile. "I've always wanted to learn to cook but never had the time."

"Why didn't you have time?" He asks.

"Well, when my mom and dad died I had to take on the responsibility of taking care of my sister and she was just going into college to get her medical degree, so I had to work three jobs to pay off her college fees and be able to buy us food."

"How did your parents die?" He asks. "If you don't mind me asking."

"It was a car wreck." I say, replaying the memory through my mind. "They were on their way home from their date late that night and a drunk driver hit them. From then on I had only one intention, to keep Prim and I sheltered and sane."

"That must've been hard." He tells me.

"It was." I say. "But enough about me, tell me about you."

"I grew up in Hamilton, Montana. It was a really small town. My parents owned a restaurant there and since it was so small there wasn't a lot of people to come by so it was kinda hard for my parents to earn enough money." He says. "I started playing soccer with my brothers when I was 5 and since then I was in love with it."

"Were you ever on any soccer teams?" I ask.

"No, my parents couldn't afford it so me and my brothers made our own team. It was silly but it was the closest we could get to an actual team."

"What are your brothers names?" I ask.

"I have two. Garric and Griffin."

"Those are interesting names." I say. By this time we have finished our dinner and are both stuffed.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Peeta asks.

"Sure." I say. "What do you have?" We go into his living room and he hands me a box.

"You can pick a movie from here." He says.

I scrummage through the movies and find one of my most favorite movies, _The Notebook_.

"Can we watch this?" I ask.

"As long as you promise not to cry too much." He tells me.

"Ha ha." I say. "Very funny." I pop the movie in and sit on the couch next to him. A few minutes into the movie I scoot a bit closer to him and then he wraps his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder.

I glance over at Peeta for a second and notice he isn't watching the movie but instead is staring at me in a loving and kind way. I stare into his lightning blue eyes and see something I have never before seen in another man. Admiration, love, kindness, gentleness. I love it.

I smile at him, not speaking as to not ruin this moment. This perfect moment.

I don't know if this is love or infatuation but I don't care at the moment. I slowly and carefully place my lips on his, he meets me halfway and we are in a soft sweet kiss.

I don't know when, but eventually I fall asleep in Peeta's arms. I wake up the next morning still on the couch with him as he sleeps soundly.

* * *

 **Peeta's POV**

A few days after my date with Katniss, which was amazing, we stay in contact, texting each other everyday.

"Dude," Gale says at our soccer practice. "How did the girl thing go?"

"It was perfect." I tell him.

"Better be careful man." Finnick comes over to tell me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you cannot get distracted by some girl!" He tells me. "You need to focus on the game! We need to win the MLS cup this year! I say you break up with her."

"Oh, what do you know, Finnick." Gale tells him. "If the mans happy then let him be."

"We need to focus on the game!" He argues. "No one else on this team is distracted by any girls, why should he be any different. Besides, Peeta, your the best player on this team, so we need you to stay strong."

"We're not even officially together yet." I say. "And even if we were I don't think I'd break up with her for a silly game."

"It's not silly bro, it's your job. Unless you wanted to go back to working at your parents restaurant."

"Will you leave him alone!" Gale shouts. "You have no idea what your talking about. There are lots of guys here who have girlfriends and aren't as distracted as your making it sound."

"Name one." Finnick tries.

"Uh, me!" Gale says. "My woman ain't distracting me from nothing!"

"I don't care what anybody says." I say. "I'm not leaving Katniss."

"What do you like about her?" Gale asks.

"She doesn't just think about herself." I say honestly. "She wants to know about me."

"See," Gale says to Finnick. "She isn't going to distract him."

"We'll see." Finnick says. "In the meantime, you guys wanna run some laps?"

There is no way I'm leaving Katniss for this game. No matter what anyone says. She is perfect, beautiful, everything I could ever ask for. But is my soccer more important? Is this decision as easy as I think it is? Is soccer more important?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi!**

 **I keep forgetting to say that I will update 'The Boy with the Bread' and 'Mockingjay Captured' but I need a short break from those stories so I'll just be focusing on this one right now. Sorry.**

 **But, anyways, hope you will enjoy this chapter. I'm having a lot of fun with this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it too.**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite and follow my story, I will really appreciate it. :)**

 **Also, I looked back on chapter 1 and realized that I made Rye 20 and that's a problem for two reasons. One, they are at a bar and he cannot be there unless he is 21 and two, Prim is 23 in this story so yeah. So, Rye is also 23.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Prim and I are having a special sisters day where we spend the whole day in the city doing 'girl things'. We aren't allowed to do anything that involves other people, like texting and stuff. Honestly, it will be nice to spend the day with Prim but Peeta is bound to text me sometime throughout the day and I won't even be allowed to text him back.

"Are you ready Katniss?" Prim asks as I get the rest of my things in my purse.

"Prim, are you sure you want to do this today?" I ask, ignoring her question. "Being out all day, we will be spending a lot of money. Not to mention how much lunch and dinner will be."

"Katniss, stop stressing about money for one second and live!" She tells me. "When was the last time you actually had fun? Oh, and I wanna hit the bar after dinner too."

"Prim..."

"No," she says sternly. "We are spending the day together. Shopping, eating, drinking. We will have fun. Besides, why wouldn't you want to spend the day with me?"

"It's not that I don't want to spend time with you, Prim. You know that." I tell her. "I'm just saying it will be much cheaper to spend the day together at home, and drinking tea, without spending money."

"Katniss, you already agreed to spend the day with me. We are both on a day off, which is a rare occasion as it is, so we need to make the best of it. Besides, we have lots of extra money to spend. Stop your stressing." She says. "Here, will it calm you down a little if we get a beer or something before we start shopping? To ease your mind?"

By this time I am tired of hearing her talk so I take action.

"Fine." I huff. "Let's go in the city, spend money and get wasted."

"Yay!" She shouts. "I knew you'd come around." Sometimes I wonder if she really is an adult, or just a kid in a tall persons body.

We head into town, taking the bus since we are going to be drinking. Planning ahead, we should be able to catch the last bus at eight o'clock. If we are too drunk by that time then I guess we will be walking about ten miles to our house.

"Where do you want to go first?" Prim asks.

"Lets get a beer at the bar." I say. "Then maybe we can go shopping until lunchtime."

"Okay." I think Prim is willing to go along with anything as long as I stay with her all day.

We go to the bar and order a beer. We drink it slowly and then go to the mall for shopping. We first go into Hollister because Prim wanted some new skirts.

My phone dings and I go to check it. It's from Peeta.

 _Peeta: "Hey, you wanna hang out today?"_ It says. I am about to text him back when Prim grabs my phone.

"Hey." I try to grab it back.

"We agreed no texting today."

"No, you agreed I didn't say anything. Now please, I just wanna tell Peeta I can't hang out."

"Oh, so it's Peeta." She giggles. "Let's see what you two have been talking about."

"No, Prim." I warn. "Give me my phone."

"Two days ago Peeta says, ' _Katniss, I can't wait to see you again_." She starts giggling. "' _It's been days since I've last seen you and I can't seem to get you off my mind_.'"

"Stop it!" I say, reaching for my phone again, but she pulls away and continues reading.

"And then you said, ' _I can't wait to see you either. Maybe we could hang this weekend.'_ " She reads. "Come on, Katniss. You could have been a little more romantic than that. It's so plain and dull."

"Well I'm just not as romantic as some people." I say. "Now give me my phone. You said yourself no phones."

"Okay, here you go."

"Thank you." I hiss. "No ware you going to buy something or are we going to stand here all day?"

"I'll just buy these." She holds up a red floral skirt and perfume. I would never wear either of them, but Prim is always very fashionable.

An hour later I get another text form Peeta. I sneakily check it.

 _Peeta: "Are you there? I texted you an hour ago."_ It reads. I try my hardest to text back with my phone in my purse.

 _Me: "Sorry, I'm spending the day with Prim and she is refusing to let me use my phone. We can hang out tomorrow."_ I text back to him. I'm guessing sending the heart will make a more romantic, just to prove Prim wrong.

"Good job with the heart." Prim tells me.

"Don't read my text." I say.

"That's the only text message you get today."

"Seriously, Prim. Your not even in charge of me."

"I don't care, we're supposed to be together all day. No distractions and no boyfriends." She says.

"He's not my boyfriend." I tell her.

"Oh really? Don't think I didn't realize when you don't come home every time you go over to his house."

"We never did anything!" I defend myself. I know she's thinking we have sex every time I spend the night there. "Besides, I have never slept on his bed. I've always fallen asleep on his couch on accident."

"So, you admit you do stay over at his house?"

"No!" I say quickly.

"Katniss, it's not a bad thing to spend the night over there." She tells me. "We all do it. You know most nights I don't come home from Rory's house, it's the same thing. Except I have actually slept in his bed."

"Prim!" I say. "I can't believe how dirty you can be."

"I never said we ever _did_ it."

"Did you?" I laugh.

"Maybe..." Her cheeks go bright red. "But that's none of your business."

"Oh, just like mine and Peeta's life is none of your business?"

"That's different." She says. "It's actually funny when I talk about you two."

"What do you mean _you two_?" I ask. "There is nothing going on between us."

"Whatever you say, Katniss." She giggles.

Hours later Prim and I are beat from walking so much. We decide to go home early and just eat dinner at home.

* * *

I go to meet Peeta at his soccer practice the day after Prim and I spent the day together.

"Katniss!" He calls out to me when he sees me enter the stadium. "How are you, babe?"

"Good." I say simply. "How are you?"

"Better now that your here." He smiles. "We're going to run some laps around the field, so you could sit up here if you want." He points to the first row of bleachers.

"Okay." I smile. "Have fun." He runs off to join the rest of his team in the run around the field. He's so cute, laughing with all his friends. I see some of the guys on the team staring at me in ways I don't like, but I ignore them and keep my eyes on Peeta.

When they finish running they kick the ball around and do some more drills and then their done.

"Is this your girlfriend, Peeta?" One of the guys ask as they all come towards the bleachers to gather their things together.

"Um, she..." He obvious doesn't know if we're a thing yet, so I help him out.

"Yes!" I say quickly. "We're together."

"I thought you were going to leave her?" Another one says.

"I never said that!" Peeta shouts. "I would never leave her." He whispers the last sentence. He looks at me, worried that he's messed up. I smile at him to reassure that we're good. He smiles back. "My place?" He whispers in my ear. I nod, smiling.

"Let's go." I whisper back.

At his house we both snuggle on his couch.

"Are we dating?" I ask. I shun myself for asking that.

"I think so." He says. "Only if you want to."

"I want to." I tell him.

"Good." He smiles. "Do you want to do something?"

"Teach me about soccer." I tell him. He looks at me strangely. "I want to know what's going on when I watch your games."

"Okay." He says. "What do you want to know?"

"What are the positions?" I ask.

"There's the goalkeeper." He says. "You know what he does. And there are defenders, they keep the ball away from the keeper. The midfielders keep the ball keep the ball away from the defenders. Forwards often score goals. Those are the basic positions."

"I have no idea what any of that meant, but okay." I giggle.

"Why don't you laugh more often?" He asks.

"I hate my laugh." I tell him honestly.

"It's adorable."

"No it's not."

"It is." He says. "It's beautiful." I smile.

"When's your next game?" I ask him.

"The 16th." He says. "We're going against Dallas."

"Do you have to leave?" I ask.

"No, we don't leave until after we against Dallas."

"Oh." I say. "Will you be far?"

"Probably." He says. "Sorry, if it was my decision I would stay here with you."

"I wish you could." I say sleepily.

"Are you getting tired?" He asks.

"A little."

"Come on." He says. "You can sleep in my bed tonight."

"Okay." I yawn, following him into his room. He tucks me in and gets in on the other side, wrapping his arms around me keeping me warm.

"I love you." He says, falling asleep. My eyes widen. Maybe if I stay quiet he'll think I'm asleep.

He falls asleep, but I stay awake. I can't sleep, wondering too many things.

I think of the same question I thought of days ago. Is this love or infatuation? I don't really know how either one works so how could I really know what I'm feeling? I know I like him, but if I can't say 'I love you' I don't know what to think.

"Katniss?" Peeta wakes up. I had been fidgeting so that must've woken him up. "What's wrong?" He somehow senses that something.

"Uh, I, um..." I stutter. "I have to go!" I jump out of the bed.

What was I thinking anyways? I could never handle a relationship.

"Katniss?" He gets out of bed too. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I just have to go, okay?" I leave the room and throw my shoes on.

"I don't want you going out there alone. It's dark."

"I can take care of myself, okay?" I say. "I don't need you babying me all the time."

"Your cars not even here, how are you going to get home?" He asks. "You can't walk there."

"I'll take the bus." I say.

"There's no buses coming this late." He says. "If you want to go home I'll drive you there, but I want to know why your leaving. Is it something I did?"

"I have to go." I repeat. "I'll just walk there."

"No!" He says. "Your not walking there, it's past midnight."

"I don't care what time it is, I need to get home."

"Katniss," He gently grabs my arm. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry..." I say. "I couldn't say it back."

"Say what? What are you talking about?"

The tears come now, and they are welcome.

"You said you loved me." I say. "And I couldn't say it back."

"I – I'm sorry." He says. "I guess it was too soon."

"No, no!" I say. "I want you to say it, but it was just hard for me to say it... I don't know why."

"It's okay." He tells me. "I didn't expect you to say it yet. I guess it just came out when I said it." I smile.

"Can we go back to bed now?" I ask. "Pretend this never happened?"

"Yeah." He smiles. We climb back into bed and as soon as I think he's asleep I whisper,

"I love you."

I only feel comfortable saying it when he can't hear me. For now...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo yo yo people of the world! What's up my homies?**

 **I don't know why but I'm really in the writing mood today. It's 9:30 at night and I have an hour for this chapter, so let's get into it before my hour is up.**

 **Hope you liked the last chapter.**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite PLEASE! I really love hearing from you guys and just seeing reviews from one person (morningstar115) is kind of discouraging, but morningstar115 always keeps me going. Thanks girl!**

 **Okay, a little bit after I wrote the last part I got a reveiw from a guest, so thank you.**

 **I might be doing a shout-out every chapter to the people who review, so if you want your name up here than make sure you review and follow my story. Thanks.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Are you going to Peeta's game tonight?" Prim asks me as we eat breakfast.

"Of course." I answer. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well... considering he's not your boyfriend..."

"He is too."

"What?!" She shouts. "When did that happen?"

"A couple nights ago."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Good job, girl!" She giggles softly. "Taken on the big leagues?"

"Ha ha." I say snuffly. "Very funny, Prim."

"It's a good thing to be taken on the big leagues, Katniss. Don't you read magazines?"

"No, and I never will."

"Okay, but your gonna need to go to someone for fashion tips and if it's not a magazine, then I guess you have no chose but to let me dress you."

"Why would I need you to dress me?" I ask. "I can dress myself fine."

"Not when it comes to choosing an outfit." She says. "Besides, he won't stick around long if you show up in sweatpants or skinny jeans every date."

"He likes how I dress... I think." I say. "Besides, I doubt he would break up with me just because I dress a little sloppy sometimes."

"Katniss, have you ever thought once that he is a millionaire and could have any girl he wanted?" She says. "But he chose you, and you have to prove to him that you want it by impressing him."

"Can you stop talking now?" I ask. "Your really bothering me."

"I'll stop talking and go pick an outfit out for the game tonight." She says. "There must be something in your closet that could work."

"Prim, I do not need to dress nice for the game."

"Yes you do!" She says. "If you ever go to hang out with Peeta, or Peeta is even in the room, you need to be dressing nicely. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." I huff. She skips off into my room, leaving me alone.

She's just being ridiculous, I tell myself, nobody needs to dress nice for a soccer game.

"Katniss?" Prim calls. "Do you like purple or pink better?"

"What the hell, Prim!" I shout back. "Neither!"

"Fine!" She shouts back. What the hell do I have in my closet that is either of those colors? "Red or blue?"

"Red!" I shout back. "And it better not be a ridiculous outfit, Prim! I'm warning you."

"Do I ever wear ridiculous outfits?" She asks, but answers for herself. "No, so why would I make you wear one?"

"You can't even make me wear the outfit your picking out right now."

"I got it!" She shouts, running into the kitchen holding up a red skirt with black polka dots and a black cami. "It's perfect."

"I am not wearing that." I say. "It will be cold out there."

"Wait a minute." She runs back into the room and comes back out with a red sweater. "It'll be adorable."

"I don't like it."

"It doesn't matter what you like, only what Peeta thinks."

"What?!" I shout. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Your wearing it." She orders. "If you don't then I will read your text messages from now on."

"You wouldn't."

"I would." She says. "Let me guess, I'll be seeing lots of mushy romance from you and Peeta, maybe some sexting..."

"Shut up!" I shout. "I'll wear it, jeez."

"Yay!" She squeals. "You'll look adorable." I grunt.

"I'm only doing this so you won't pester me."

"I know."

* * *

Peeta's next game isn't as crazy as the last one, but all the screaming still gives me a headache. I don't remember the last time I heard something quite this loud, but I'm glad to be here for Peeta.

"Hey, Katniss." Peeta smiles at me before the game starts. "You made it."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." I smile. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks for coming." He says. "I don't know if I'd be able to play if I knew you weren't here."

I smile and blush a little bit.

"Go get 'em, Tiger." I tell him. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and then runs out to join the rest of his team.

I sit through the game, trying to figure out the positions Peeta had taught me about. I name a few like the goalie and defender. The rest are pretty difficult to make out.

At the end of the game, Peeta team has won, and Prim and I are exhausted. Rory would've come, but he had work tonight.

"You ready to go home?" Prim asks.

"In a second, I've got to talk to Peeta."

"Oh, right." She giggles. "Of course you do."

"Will you ever stop making fun of us?" I smile.

"Only when it isn't funny anymore." She giggles again.

"I'll be back." I laugh softly. I go to Peeta who is sitting on the bench with his team giving everyone high fives. I don't go into the bench area, but stand above it, still on the bleachers.

"Good job, baby!" I shout to get his attention.

"Katniss!" He comes onto the bleachers and gives me a bear hug. "I told you, you make me play better."

"I doubt I had anything to do with it." I say. "I was sitting there."

"Just the thought of you helped me." He smiles.

"Do you have a ride home?" I ask.

"No, I was planning on taking the bus."

"I can take you. Maybe we could hang out for a while?"

"Okay." He smiles at me again. "Just gonna change real quick." He goes into the changing room and I go back to Prim.

"Ready?" She asks. "I'm getting cold."

"We have to wait for Peeta." I tell her. "I'm dropping him off at home and we're gonna hang out for a little bit."

"Okay."

"Hey, you didn't make fun of us this time. That's improvement, Prim."

"I couldn't think of anything at the moment, but it will come again, you'll see." She smiles. I know she is joking, but only a little bit.

A few minutes later Peeta comes out of the locker room.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah, let's go."

Once we get to my apartment Prim goes straight to bed.

"Should we hang out here this time?" Peeta asks. "I've never actually been inside your house."

It's a mess in there. The dishes aren't cleaned, my bed is unmade. But I can't seem to say no.

"Sure, just don't mention the mess." I say.

"It's not too bad." He says when he enters.

"We should go in my room where Prim can't bother us."

"Okay." We go into my room and I kick some clothes that are on the ground in the corner. We are both tired so we just get on my bed as he holds me in his arms.

"Peeta?" I ask. "How long until your team has to leave?"

"A week."

"Oh, how long will you be gone?"

"Just a couple days." He says. "I'll call you every day, if you want."

"Please do." I say. "I want to know your okay." He kisses my forehead gently, holding his lips there and then releasing them after about a minute. I intertwine my fingers with his to share in his gesture.

"It'll be okay." He tells me. "We'll see each other a few short days after I leave."

"It will feel like a decade though." I say. "I have nothing to do without you here."

"Sure you do." He says. "You've got your work and Prim."

"But all that doesn't completely fill my life. I need you in it to feel whole." He hugs me tighter.

"I'll be back before you know it." He says. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll remember me."

"Always." I smile. "Promise me that too?"

"I promise." He tells me. "I'll never forget you."

This moment, this one moment made me realize how much this boy means to me. That all this time it wasn't infatuation but it really was love. I love him more than anything. More than the sky, the stars, the very air I breath. I realize now that I can't live without the boy I love. That all my life, thinking love was just another thing that happened, it's not. It's something special, something sacred. And the feeling I have right now is a feeling you only get once in your life.

I may not know whether or not something will happen, causing us to leave each other. Nothing is perfect. But I do know that thinking about the future, worrying about it, is not something I should be doing. What happens happens. I can't change it, but I can make the best of what I have with Peeta right now.

So, making sure Peeta is awake this time, I whisper to him, "I love you."

He whispers, "I love you too." Back to me right away, with no hesitation.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey people of the world! It's Sophia here with another chapter for all ya homies!**

 **Hope y'all enjoy this chapter, so lets get straight into it.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 5**

"UGH!" I hear Prim shout, slamming the front door closed. She went over to Rory's house and was going to spend the night, but I guess she's not since it is ten at night.

"Prim?" I call out, exiting my room. "What's the matter?" I enter into the entryway by our front door and see Prim throwing her shoes to the ground, her face red hot from what I assume to be anger.

"Why are men so stupid and just plain jerks!" She shouts.

"What happened?" I ask again. "Do you want to sit down and talk about it?" Now is my time to act like the sweet, caring mother our mom never was. She was always so consumed in her own world, never caring about our problems like the time I was bullied at school or the time Prim broke her arm. That what dad was for apparently. Yet, we both wanted mom to do that for us for some reason.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She yells. "I just want – I just want..." She starts crying and slowly falls to the ground. I go over to her and cradle her in my arms.

"Why don't you tell me what happened." I say softly.

"It's Rory." She says. That much was obvious. "He can be such a jerk sometimes."

"What did he do?" I ask.

"We were having dinner and he was in a bit of a bad mood. I tried comforting him, but he ended up just taking it out on me and was yelling at me." She sobs. "He kept yelling at me and calling me wretched things, and I don't even know why." I hug her tighter to make her feel better.

"It's okay, Prim." I try to tell her through her tears. "Not all relationships are perfect, but it will get better, I promise."

"No, it won't." She cries. "I did something to make him so angry, I know I did. But I don't know what and now he probably isn't even going to talk to me."

"I doubt he'll ignore you." I say sternly. "That boy loves you more than you could ever imagine. Why wouldn't he? Your sweet, caring, funny, smart. Any man would be so lucky to have you, and if he can't see that then I guess that's his problem. But nonetheless, he knows it, I know it, your friends know it. We all know how much of an amazing person you are. He'll come running back to you before you know it and beg for forgiveness."

"Are you sure?" She asks, sniffling and wiping her nose.

"I'm positive." I tell her. "I bet he's on his way right now... come on, let's get you in bed. It's getting late and I don't want you to get sick."

She mumbles things that I don't understand, but it sounds like she's refusing.

"Shh..." I coo her. "I'll make you some tea once you get in bed." I walk her to bed, holding her up most of the way and gently place her under the covers, pulling the sheets over her. "I'll be back with your tea."

"Thank you, Katniss." She says, her voice cracking from the tears.

"It's my job, isn't it? Taking care of you." I smile softly at her.

I quickly make her Earl Grey tea, her favorite, and grab some cookies for her in the fridge. I feel so bad for Prim, she had never dealt with something like this with Rory. Sure she's had other boyfriends that she had to go through breakups with, but Rye was something special for her. They had been together three whole years, and I don't think a few stupid will ruin what they have together.

"Here you go, Prim." I hand Prim her tea and cookies. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you so much, Katniss." She says again. "I don't think I'd be able to get through this without you."

"I'd do anything for you, Prim." I tell her. "Get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." She closes her eyes to try to get some sleep, but I don't think she'll be sleeping much tonight.

Once I leave Prim's room I hear the dinging of her phone from her purse. I know I shouldn't, but I go to check it.

 _Rory: "Prim! Come on, I didn't mean it... I'm sorry."_

It's funny that he thinks a simple _I'm sorry_ is going to cure all the pain he's caused my sister. I thought he was smarter than that.

I pick up Prim's phone and go under Rory's contact, pressing the call button. Moments later he answers the phone.

"Prim!" He shouts. "I'm so glad you called."

"This isn't Prim you idiot!" I shout. "How dare you yell at her! How dare you make her hurt the way you did!" I'm furious, yes.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Your really dumb if you think a simple _I'm sorry_ is going to fix the pain you caused that girl!" I shout. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Can you please put Prim on the phone?" He asks softly.

"No," I shout. "You don't deserve to speak to her or tell her sorry unless you do it face to face like a real human being."

"I'll come over right away."

"You've done enough to that girl for one night, wait until morning."

"Yes, ma'am." He tells me. I can hear how ashamed he is in his voice. I hang up the phone without another word and go into my bedroom.

It takes a few minutes, but I eventually fall asleep only to awoken moments later by a loud knocking on the door.

"What?" I ask, opening the door, only to be faced with Rory. "I thought I told you not to come."

"I need to talk to Prim." He says, trying to get past me. "Now."

"Fine." I say. "But she better not be crying at the end of this. At least not sad tears." He pushes past me and goes to Prim's door, knocking before entering. He goes inside her room and shuts the door behind.

Once I hear them talking I can't help but listen. It's not my fault our walls are so thin.

"I'm so sorry, Prim." I hear Rory tell her. "I know you may hate me forever, but you have to know that I'll love you no matter what, even if you hate me. But you have to understand... please." I hear Prim sniffle and murmur something, but I can't understand it because of how muffled her voice is.

"Please forgive me." Rory begs. "I will do anything if you'll only give me another chance." I don't hear them speak after that so they must have made up and are making out right now or something.

…...

"Do you have to go?" I ask Peeta, days after the fight Rory and Prim had. They've completely made up now, it's like it never happened. I am dropping Peeta off at the airport to head to Dallas, Texas. His flight leaves in ten minutes so we get to spend time together before he leaves. We sit as far away from all the other soccer players as possible.

"I'm sorry, baby." He tells me softly, giving me a tender kiss on the forehead. "If I could, I would stay here with you, but you know how it is."

"I know," I tell him sadly. "But I just miss you."

"I haven't even left yet." He chuckles softly. "How can you miss me already."

"I don't know, I just do." I tell him. "Score some goals for me?"

"I'll score tons, just for you."

I giggle softly, "You and your cocky attitude." He kisses me again.

"I promise you, I'll be back as soon as possible." He promises. "Don't forget about me too long."

"I won't go one second without thinking about you." I tell him sweetly. "Maybe when you get back we could do something special, together, just the two of us."

"Isn't it usually just the two of us?" He smiles.

"No, not with all those soccer buddies of yours." I joke.

"I love you." He tells me. "And don't forget it either."

"I'll never forget it." I tell him. "Please don't hurt yourself on the field. Stay as safe as possible."

"I will, I promise."

I glance over to Peeta's teammates and see a women and two children, an older little girl and a baby boy in the arms of the women, next to Gale, away from all the other jockey's,

"Who are they?" I ask, pointing to their little group. Peeta glances over to where I'm pointing and answers immediately.

"That's Gale's wife and kids." Peeta tells me.

"I didn't know he was married or even had kids for that matter." I say. "What are their names?"

"His wife is named Johanna." He tells me. "The girl is named Ava and their newborn boy is Alex."

"Ava seemed to like you when I saw you with them earlier." I say. When we had first gotten to the airport Ava ran to Peeta and gave him a hug. At the time I was at a snack bar getting Peeta and I some food so I only saw from a distance, but Ava looked happy to see him. "You seemed to really enjoy being around both of them too. Why is that?"

"I don't know." He says. "Being the youngest in my family I never really had anyone to look after. I had always wanted a little brother or sister, but of course I never got one. I guess wanting a younger sibling always stuck to me so being with little kids felt so right."

"That's cute, Peeta." I gush. "How long have you known them?"

"Since they were born." He tells me. "I got to see each one of them moments after they were born. I got to help name them too." I smile at him.

"I wanna meet them sometime." I say.

"Then come on." He tells me, getting out of his chair and pulling me to my feet.

"Right now?" I ask.

"Yes, right now." He says. "Why wait? You'll love them."

"Okay." I follow him towards Gale and his family.

"Gale!" Peeta calls. "Katniss wanted to meet your family."

"Oh, hey Katniss." He says.

"Hey." I reply.

"These are my kids." He says and tells me their names. "And this is my wife, Johanna."

"It's nice to meet all of you." I smile, shaking Johanna's hand and then bending over to the little girl. "Hi, how are you doing?"

"Good!" Ava answers. "What's your name?"

"My name is Katniss." I tell her.

"It's nice to meet you!" She gushes. "My name is Ava! I'm five!" She smiles so big while telling me all this, it's so adorable.

"Nice to meet you, Ava." I look at the little baby boy and smile at him. A big, cheeky smile spreads across his face too.

I chat with all of them for a few minutes, getting to know the Ava and Johanna a little bit. Ava is so sweet and adorable. She definitely doesn't get it from her mother though. Johanna is sarcastic and bitter but still friendly.

The whole team starts boarding so Peeta and I walk back to his seat where his luggage lies.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I tell him as I walk him to the rest of the guys. "I don't know how I'll make it through the days until you get back."

"It'll be okay." He tells me for what seems like the hundredth time today. "I'll be back in a couple of days and then we spend the whole day together, if that's what you want."

"I'd like that." I say. "I can't wait for you to get. But still have fun while your there and remember to score those goals for me. No pressure, but score at least two." I smile at him.

"I will, I promise." He kisses me. "I love you."

I lean in and kiss him again, refusing to let go. When we do he gives me a hug and then leaves, turning around for a second to wave to me. I wave back.

As I start driving home, I start wishing I wasn't alone. Like Prim was here or something. But I know I'm mostly just missing Peeta.

Once I get home I open my laptop and put on music from iTunes. I fall asleep listening to _Burning House_ by _Cam_.

…...

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.**

 **Poor Prim, at least everything worked out between her and Rye! We'll just have to see where their relationship takes them later on... and Katniss and Peeta's relationship of course.**

 **Thank you for all the support on this story, you guys are awesome.**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, I'm still not sure if I should continue this, so let me know what you think so I know whether or not to continue.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **And there may be no Hunger Games in this world, but I must say:**

 _ **May the odds be ever in your favor!**_


End file.
